The Honor Code
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: What if; Jenny didn't die; what if someone she knew saved her at the last moment. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

There was many prepared; but none more then Heather; she was an officer of the Navy and she was more then willing to lay down her life for the sake of her twin. Heather Shepard was called back from duty on a favor that was called in; no one told her who had done it, but all she knew was that Jenny was in trouble, her older sister and older twin needed her to be the savior. Heather was going to do anything for her sister; and if that meant laying down her life to save Jenny, she knew that it would all have been done with honor and grace. Her family was her honor and saving Jenny would mean saving many from the hurt that would follow in Jennys passing.

Jennifer Shepard was the director of NCIS, and she was a strong force to be reckoned with and knowing that much seemed to bring out so much more in Heather in her fight to get to where her sister was; her blond locks were tied up in a bun; it was regulation that womans hair be tied in a bun so it didnt touch the shoulders. It didnt take her long to actually get to NCIS head quarters from there she borrowed a car and sped off towards the coordinates that she had been sent; Sunglasses covered her green eyes as she drove towards the sunlight into a dusty dessert and slowly pulled the car up behind the diner itself, she got out and didnt even go in until she heard the shots; Heather kicked in the side door and began to shoot the guys of which were shooting at Jenny, eventually though Heather took a few critical hits; but thankfully her sister was still standing before she hit the ground

Heather laid on the ground bleeding from a wound on her shoulder and in her side; she would be fine, she knew it; she just was weakening to quickly. Mike Franks soon joined them and looked between the two. "What tha Hell?" He asked. "Mike Franks, meet Heather Shepard; my twin" Jenny stated as she put pressure on her sisters wounds. Mike immediately began to help, but he took initiative and picked her up. "I thought you were on post" Jenny proclaimed. "Someone called in a favor; I was sent back, heard-my sister needed a sailer to rescue her" Heather winced and squirmed a bit in Mikes arms but he held her tighter. Tony and Ziva pulled up in the red convertable. Tony got out and quickly walked to Mike and the lady he was holding then looked at Director. "Pinch me, I have to be dreaming" Before he could say anything else Ziva pinched him hard and he yelped. "It appears you have a twin, Director; yes?" She asked

Jenny nodded and Heather whimpered a bit more before Mike began to walk to the car. "She needs a hospital; not a parade of goons gawking at her" Mike spat as he laid her in the backseat and took his jacket off to cover her up. "Jenny, you comin?" He asked. Jenny nodded and made her way to the car but stopped and looked at Ziva and Tony. "Stay here; make sure you call Gibbs and let him know what happened; I will be safe with Mike" She admitted swollowing the bitter pill she was forced to realize was there.

Obviously, her sister wasnt doing so well; Jenny looked back to realize that her sister was barely moving and she seemed to have difficulties breathing. "Step on it, Franks!" She ordered as she climbed in the backseat and put her sisters head on her lap and checked her pulse. "Heather please; please fight, for me" She whispered as she kissed her sisters head, it only hurt Heather when she breathed she coughed up quite a bit of blood, but found herself slowly falling asleep against her sisters wishes of coarse. Jenny kept checking her sisters pulse. Once at the hospital, Jenny stayed while Mike picked Heather up and took her in. It was the only time anyone would ever see her cry.

No matter the outcome; at least she would know that her sister was there when she needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Seven hours, it took several hours for the doctors to actually come out into the waiting room to tell them how her sister was; but even then they took Jenny asside and told her the cold hard truth; that Heather would live, but she might not ever walk again; nor would she ever be able to go on active duty, she would be stateside for the remainder of her days, she would be nothing but a civilan and Jenny knew that; that was a death sentance for someone in the armed forces especially someone whom loved it as much as Heather did. Jennifer went back to sit with Mike after the doctors told her that Heather was not up for visitors at the moment seeing as she was sleeping and wouldnt be able to really speak anyway. Mike looked at Jenny. "She'll walk again, she seems to stubborn to allow something like this to keep her from doing any dirty dancing moves or whatever you women do in those clubs" He scuffed. Jennifer couldnt hide the laugh and she shook her head.

"Heather has been through worse, but she has never been injured like this, she has never been put in a position where she would not be able to go back to duty" Jennifer was just hoping that this would not leave her twin depressed enough to do something stupid. Heather was very headstrong and if something was taken away from her especially something as serious as her job, her source of life and the reason for her having so much pride in what she did, she was not sure what would happen. She just hoped that she would seek help and not jump the shark or try to off herself because of it.

It was two hours later that the doctor came out and told Jenny and Mike that they could go back and see her. The moment when Jenny entered the room; she began to cry a bit, it was obvious that her sister was not fully stable yet; she was hooked up to machines, some helping her breathe; others monitoring her heart rate and got knows what else, Franks shook his head. "I hate hospitals; always give me the feeling of dread; the smell of death as well as the smell of old coffee" He again scuffed, but this time Jenny didnt laugh; Heather tried to. Heather whimpered a bit, but looked at her sister as Jenny began to speak. "Im so glad your alive, you-you scared me" She admitted. "Me? scare you?" Heather laughed a little forcefully. "Im sorry, I didnt mean to; I just didnt want NCIS especially the MCRT to lose such an asset" She then looked at Mike whom seemed to have been stareing at her.

"I wont be doing any tricks anytime soon" She pointed out, Mike only laughed and Jenny smirked. "At least the Shepard charm hasnt failed you any at least in this trying time" Jenny pointed out. Heather looked between Mike and Jenny; to say the least there was something about Mike that made her thinking about that damn Katy Perry video, he wasnt going to be her teenage dream; she was past teenage and going full force towards over the hill, she couldnt wait to hear the over the hill dream; cause in a matter of years her and Jenny would be, but she didnt know what to think when she looked at Mike in the honest sense; she feared the emotions she was feeling because she didnt quite understand them, she never felt like this before and the thought of being hurt would only scare her away more with each moment.

"How long are you in this rat hole for?" Mike asked. "As long as they feel the need to poke, prod and stick me for" She replied. "Sounds like hell to me" Mike replied. "Yep, sounds like hell to me too" She groaned.


End file.
